Dangereux ennui
by PsychoDarkMind
Summary: Tout le monde est occupé chez Mathieu Sommet, sauf deux personnalités : le Geek et le Patron. Lorsque les deux se croisent, le Geek va payer cher l'ennui de ce dernier... (lemon)


Note : c'est ma première fic, désolé donc pour le manque de style dans l'écriture et les fautes d'orthographes s'il y en a. Merci à Anders Andrew pour avoir fait aussi des fics (excellentes qui plus est) sur eux deux. Sinon, je suis une grosse fangirl qui adore ce couple /.^

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira malgré tout. Bonne lecture !

Evidemment, SLG et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet, pas à moi.

C'était une journée paisible. Matthieu était dans sa chambre à chercher des vidéos à présenter lors de la prochaine vidéo, le Prof était dans son laboratoire à réaliser quelque sombre expérience, la Fille était sortie « avec son amoureux » de ce qu'elle avait dit, le Hippie était défoncé sur le canapé et Maître Panda déjeunait dans la cuisine. Le Geek était dans sa chambre et s'ennuyait à mourir.

La seule personne qui s'ennuyait autant que lui était le Patron, à qui Matthieu avait confisqué tout moyen d'accès au porno pendant une semaine après qu'il ait tiré sur le Prof. Mais le Geek avait terriblement peur du Patron. Bien qu'il soit intimidé par beaucoup de personnes et ait peur de pas mal de choses, le Patron le terrorisait avec ses regards malsains et ses gestuelles et sous-entendus obscènes.

Le Geek, qui s'ennuyait trop, décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et de parler à Matthieu, ou au Prof. Lorsqu'il débarqua dans le labo, le Prof cherchait justement un cobaye pour sa dernière machine, ce que le pauvre Geek refusa après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil sur ladite invention. Le Prof s'empara alors du Hippie encore sous l'effet de sa drogue et le Geek toqua timidement à la chambre de Matthieu.

Heu... C'est moi, dit-il de sa petite voix aigrelette.

Quoi ? Je suis occupé, je dois trouver des vidéos pour le prochain épisode, soupira Matthieu.

Ben... je suis tout seul et je m'ennuie alors je voulais savoir si je pouvais passer un peu de temps avec toi...

Non.

Pourquoi ? Demanda le pauvre Geek au bord des larmes.

Parce que ! Répliqua sèchement Matthieu, je suis trop occupé. L'autre malade fait rien non plus. Vous pouvez vous ennuyer ensemble et me laisser tranquille ?

Malheureusement, avant même que le Geek ait pu bégayer quoi que ce soit, il entendit un rire rauque derrière lui. Apparemment, le Patron déambulait dans l'appartement. Le Geek ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il se retourna lentement, tentant tant bien que mal de contrôler ses tremblements.

Hé, mais c'est pas une mauvaise idée, gamin ! Ricana le Patron à l'attention de Matthieu qui claqua la porte de sa chambre.

L'homme en costume-cravate noir tira une bouffée de sa cigarette et dit en toisant le gamin tremblant avec amusement :

Viens petit, on va jouer, ça va tuer le temps et je suis sûr qu'on va s'amuser...

Non ! s'exclama faiblement le Geek en essayant de se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Le Patron ricana et l'attrapa, pour le traîner dans sa chambre à lui. Il verrouilla la porte à clé et se tourna vers le jeune. Le Geek tremblait de tous ses membres. Il savait qu'il était beaucoup plus faible physiquement que le pervers, il n'avait aucune force, et il priait pour qu'il ne se passe rien. Le Patron le poussa sur le lit et menotta ses poignets au sommet du lit.

Le Geek avait beau crier, se débattre ou tenter de frapper le mafieux, rien à faire. Il se retrouva en caleçon avant d'avoir pu dire "ouf !" et le Patron s'approcha doucement vers lui à quatre pattes. Il se colla à lui, ce qui eut pour effet de faire glapir le pauvre puceau et de le durcir aux niveau des tétons – bien à son insu. Le Patron avait simplement enlevé son pantalon et s'appliquait à enlacer le Geek pour le garder proche de lui, comme si il ne voulait faire qu'un avec lui. L'adolescent pouvait sentir son souffle saccadé et bestial et sentir les vapeurs de cigarette : le Patron était très clairement excité.

La bosse – énorme ! tel que le remarqua le Geek – qui commençait à se former au centre de son caleçon le démontrait bien. Le dangereux criminel lécha l'oreille du jeune Geek, qui frissonna.

Le Patron commença à lui laisser des suçons dans le cou et à lui caresser le postérieur. Puis il descendit et, sentant les tétons du puceau durs, il sourit et jeta un bref regard au visage couleur pivoine de l'intéressé, avant de sucer. Le Geek ne put retenir un léger gémissement, qui excita encore plus le Patron et le pressa d'accélérer les choses. Il descendit ses léchages et suçons jusqu'au bas-ventre, où il utilisa la main qui s'occupait des fesses du jeune ado pour commencer à caresser puis à faire des va-et-viens avec son pénis. Le Geek ne put plus retenir ses gémissements. Ces gémissement augmentaient le désir du mafieux, qui pouvait très difficilement se contrôler. Il enleva fébrilement leurs deux sous-vêtements, sans cesser de toucher le gamin gémissant.

Aaaaah ! Cria-t-il lorsque le Patron enfonça un doigt dans ses fesses.

T'aimes ça, hein ? Avoue, et je t'accorderais peut-être une petite faveur, susurra le seme sensuellement à son oreille.

Nnnngh...n-non ! Mentit le Geek, les dents serrées.

Ah non ? Ricana le Patron en enfonçant un second doigt.

Nngh... N... noon... bégaya l'ado en retenant une nouvelle fois ses gémissements.

Alors ? Tu veux que je te prenne, ou tu préfère que j'arrête ? Demanda-t-il en enfonçant un troisième doigt dans sa victime, leurs deux visages si près qu'il aurait pu l'embrasser.

N...no-nooon... gémit le Geek.

Bon, fit seulement le Patron en retirant ses doigts et en détachant les mains du Geek. Sors.

Seulement, l'ado ne voulait pas sortir. Il aimait être désiré et touché, et bien que ce soit juste pour combler les pulsions de l'autre, il voulait continuer.

Sors, répéta ce dernier d'un ton agressif en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas.

Le Geek ne répondit pas. À la place, il embrassa le Patron dans le cou, descendant jusqu'au pénis.

Là, il prit l'engin de l'autre et le lécha. Il le lécha de haut en bas puis commença à le sucer, arrachant au criminel un léger gémissement refoulé. Il suça avec plus d'ardeur, puis fit des va-et-viens avec la bite du Patron, comme ce dernier lui avait fait, et remit l'engin dans sa bouche. Le Patron ne put bientôt plus se retenir. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de venir si tôt, mais le gamin l'excitait particulièrement. Le liquide blanc emplit la bouche du Geek, qui mit ses mains sur les côtés du pénis pour ne rien laisser échapper et, une fois qu'il eut ramené dans sa bouche toute la semence liquide, il l'avala. Le Patron le regarda une seconde puis, sans réfléchir davantages, il libéra les vils instincts qui le torturaient depuis qu'il avait vu le Geek devant la chambre de Matthieu et se jeta sur le jeune homme. Il prit ses jambes et les enroula autour de son cou. Il eut un sourire carnassier et pénétra le Geek en observant avec déléctation le visage crispé de jouissance du jeune.

Il enfonça lentement sa bite dans le gamin et commença à retirer puis enfoncer en poussées de plus en plus rapides et brutales. Le Geek ne s'arrêtait plus de gémir et le Patron augmentait toujours son rythme en réprimant des gémissements lui-même et en contemplant sa victime. Le plaisir montait en lui et il sentit qu'il était proche. Sa vision se brouilla un peu.

Nnhg... je... vais... gamin... marmonna-t-il les dents serrées, essayant de se retenir.

Ngyaaaaa, gémit le Geek en venant sur son torse.

Le Patron gémit brusquement et vint lui aussi. Il sortit du gamin et s'allongea à ses côtés sur le lit.

Le Geek était essoufflé et n'osait pas regarder le Patron. Ce dernier caressa les cheveux du gamin, qui eut un faible sourire et s'endormit. L'adulte "responsable" se rhabilla, mit une couverture sur le Geek endormi et laissa sa veste noire à côté de lui. Il voulait qu'en se réveille et se souvienne de ce qui s'était passé, qu'il rougisse en pensant à lui et respire le vêtement qu'il lui avait laissé en rêvant de lui. Ça le surprit. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ça avec les travestis et protitué(e)s avec lesquel(le)s il couchait tout le temps. Il secoua la tête et sortit dehors fumer une cigarette.

Le Geek se réveilla. La première chose dont il se rendit compte était un gros... très gros mal de... d'Arc de Triomphe (pour ceux qui ont vu l'épisode 31 de What The Cut!). Puis il remarqua qu'il était nu, dans un lit, dans la chambre du plus grand criminel qu'il connaisse et qu'il y avait sa veste à côté de lui. Il fallut seulement quelque secondes pour qu'il se souvienne de ce qui s'était passé. Il rougit fortement, se rhabilla et sortit prendre l'air, titubant à cause de son mal de Sacré-Coeur.

Il avait emporté la veste avec lui dehors, sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Il vit le Patron, fumer sa cigarette, et après une brève hésitation, alla vers lui.

heu... hé... j'ai trouvé ça et... voilà, bredouilla-t-il en rougissant.

Le Patron eut un rictus de requin. Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette et dit simplement de sa voix rauque :

Bah, il fait froid, tu peux la garder pour l'instant gamin. Alors, comment ça va ? Pas trop mal au c...

Non, non, ça va, l'interrompit le Geek dans un glapissement. Mais c'est bizarre...

Ça fait toujours un peu bizarre la première fois, mais t'en fais pas gamin, on s'y habitue vite...

Le Geek déglutit et rentra rejoinfre les autres. Le Patron le regarda s'éloigner en songeant qu'il serait certainement très amusant de pervertir un peu plus le jeune, toujours innocent en dépit de son dépucelage. Il sourit, jeta sa cigarette et rentra à son tour. Le Geek s'était installé dans le salon, devant une console Wii. Lorsqu'il vit la forme de la manette, il eut un nouveau rictus. Le Patron s'approcha du jeune et dit :

- Hé, gamin, tu sais ce qu'on peut faire d'amusant avec une manette Wii ?


End file.
